The present invention relates to a flying toy, and more particularly to such a flying toy which couples a model aircraft to a flying disk at the top.
Various flying disks have been disclosed in the prior art, and have appeared on the market for use by throwing them, so that they fly through the air. These flying disks are simple in structure, but not very attractive.
The present invention provides a flying toy which is totally new. A flying toy in accordance with the present invention is comprised of a model aircraft coupled to the top of a flying disk. The model aircraft is fastened to the flying disk by inserting a flanged, split pin into a center through hole on the flying disk. Further, the model aircraft has a propeller, two symmetrical wings, and a rudder. Therefore, the model aircraft can navigate itself to help the flying disk float in the air as the flying disk is sent flying through the air.